A vehicle is provided with an operation unit for a driver to operate apparatuses mounted on the vehicle (hereinafter, also referred to as “vehicle mounted apparatuses”). The operation unit is provided on or near a center console. When the driver views the operation unit provided near the center console in order to operate a vehicle mounted apparatus, the driver's line of sight may deviate from a forward direction while driving.